I Want To Hold Your Hand
by Jatd4ever
Summary: A series of drabbles about the castle boys, Sir Theodore, and Dragon wanting to hold Jane's hand.


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**A series drabbles of the castle boys, Sir Theodore, and Dragon wanting to hold Jane's hand. By the way, this was inspired by the Beatles song by the same name.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dragon<strong>

Landing at the mouth of his cave, Dragon complained "What is the matter with you shortlives?"

"Hmm, what is it Dragon?"

"Today I was looking for some wild cabbage but I saw something weird"

"Like what Dragon?"

"Well, there were these two shortlives walking on the road that goes into town. They were holding on to each others hands"

"It's called holding hands Dragon"

"For whatever reason would they do that for? It serves no purpose and wouldn't their arms get tired?"

"You see, people hold hands I guess because they like it"

"Have you ever done that?"

"Well, I used to hold my mothers hand and I sometimes hold the princesses hand but other than that..."

"But don't you and Jester hold hands? Or with Smithy, Gunther, or old rusty legs?"

"No Dragon, we do not"

"Why not?"

"Because we don't... We're not... Only sweethearts do that"

Taking hold of Jane's hand gently, Dragon smiled "You have a sweet heart to me"

Thinking the oversized lizards gesture adorable, she laughed "Silly Dragon, you have a sweet heart too"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gunther<strong>

"Come on Jane! We don't have all day"

"Maybe if you didn't take so long combing your hair then we would have left earlier"

"It takes work to care for such silky locks like mine. Anyway, what are we looking for?"

"If you were on time you would have heard. One of the horses were spooked and ran off so we have to look for her"

"That will take forever"

"That's not what's..."

Underneath her the ground began to give way "Jane!"

Holding on to the the edge of the pit, she answered calmly "I'm all right"

"Give me your hand"

Taking strong hold, Gunther pulled her out "There you are"

Looking down at the hole in the ground, she said "I must have fallen in a pit trap. Thanks for saving me"

Letting go of her hand, he looked away "Well...Sir Theodore would never forgive me if something happened to you"

"I think I saw something over there"

The few moments he held Jane's hand were enough to keep him happy for a little while longer. Trailing behind her, he kept his head down, pretending to look for tracks while he still had a light blush on his face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jester<strong>

"Good thing I found you, are busy?"

"Not at all, what is it my fair beanstalk?"

"Can you give me a hand?"

Placing his hand in hers, he laughed "I would give it to you though it's attached to me. You could borrow it though I am included"

"You fool, though I would prefer if you could help me find a book in the library"

"I'm at your service"

"But you'll have to let go of my hand, I kind of need it"

"Oh! Sorry about that. But just so you know, me and my hands are at your service"

"I'll keep that in mind"

Walking ahead of her, he smiled happily to himself for his small act of boldness, hoping it was a step in the right direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Sir Theodore<strong>

"When attacking your foes, hit where they'll least expect it"

"Alright, I'm ready"

"On guard"

Circling around each other, they waited for the other to make a move. With a swift move Sir Theodore striked her in the the ribs, then with a quick tap to his hand, she rendered him weaponless "Well done Jane, you took advantage of the opening"

"Sir Theodore is your hand alright?"

"It is fine"

"I think I hit you too hard"

"It is fine Jane"

Grabbing his hand, he groaned in pain "You can let go now"

"I'll wrap that up for you"

"I can do it myself Jane"

Taking out a wrap from her pocket, she told him to sit on the swing under the cherry tree. Gently removing his leather glove, there was the beginnings of an ugly bruise "On no, I am so sorry"

"It's nothing Jane, I've been stabbed, cut, wounded, and bled. A small bruise won't kill me"

"I'll be right back"

Soon she returned with a jar of salve and slathered a bit on his hand. Gently messaging his hand, Jane was careful trying not to cause further discomfort. He watched as she tended to his injury, how she cared for all those around her.

When she finished, she said "How do you feel?"

Covering her hand with both of his, he smiled "Much better"

He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt warmth in his heart.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Smithy<strong>

"Jane it's my duty to muck out the stables"

Shoveling horse dung onto Rakes wheelbarrow, Jane replied "I was late for sparring practice twice this week so my punishment is mucking out the stables"

"Let me do it Jane, you have done enough"

"It's fine Smithy, besides it serves me right for losing track of time"

Once she was done, Smithy offered to take back the shovel. Holding it out to him, he grabbed the shovel, accidentally grabbing her hand. She released the shovel which he took calmly. As she walked away, he stared at his gloved hand, wondering what it would have felt like if he really held someone's hand. It would have been nice if he could feel real warmth that didn't come from a fire and if only his hands weren't numb.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? <strong>


End file.
